Parents use a bottle warmer and a mixer to heat and mix milk for their baby. This milk can be either breast milk or pre-prepared formula milk. The bottle warmer is able to heat the milk, and bring the milk from refrigeration temperature (around 5° C.) to body temperature (around 37° C.).
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,498 discloses a receptacle-type heating device for automatically warming and vibrating a multitude of containers simultaneously in order to thaw, warm and mix cold or frozen liquid in an expedient and accurate manner.
Preparing formula milk by mixing milk powder into water may be difficult. If the bottle is stirred too softly, the milk powder may not dissolve properly, and a residue can remain. If the bottle is stirred too severely, foam appears, and air is enclosed in the liquid. This may be undesired for the baby.
Hence, an improved bottle warmer and mixing apparatus would be advantageous, and in particular a more efficient mixing apparatus for mixing of the milk during warming.